The X-Files (season 1)
|meta= }} The First Season of the The X-Files commenced airing on the FOX Network in the United States on September 10, 1993 and concluded on the same channel on May 13, 1994. Season 1 introduced the two main characters, FBI special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. The Mythology arc was also established, which would serve as the central focal point of the entire series. The first season consisted of 24 episodes. Plot FBI Special Agent Dana Scully is assigned to work with Fox Mulder on a group of unexplained cases labeled as X-files. Mulder believes that the paranormal can explain most of the cases, whereas Scully is more interested in finding a scientific, logical explanation. Her first case with Mulder involved a series of unexplainable deaths of young people in a small Oregon town. Mulder fears that Scully may be a spy for the higher ups at the FBI but still boldly theorizes that it is the work of extraterrestrials. Discovering a non-Human corpse in the coffin of one of the victims they exhume doesn't dissuade Scully's skepticism but as the strange occurrences such as time loss, flashes of light, and strange implants in the corpse mount up even she is willing to believe Mulder's theory a bit. When she comes to Mulder fearing she has the same marks as the victims on her own back, he tells her they are merely mosquito bites. Seeing her vulnerable and embarrassed, he asks her to stay and they get to talking. He confides about the disappearance of his sister Samantha Mulder, his FBI career and study of the supernatural & the X-Files, and of a conspiracy to suppress his work on the X-Files. Scully may not believe everything he is saying but a bond has formed between them. They realize that one of the young people from the same graduating class, Billy Miles, has been delivering people to the woods and Mulder is present for Theresa Hoese disappearing in a bright light. While most of the evidence is stolen or burned in a fire at the motel, Scully brings back the implant made of an unidentifiable material which supports what her and Mulder experienced. When Mulder intends to investigate pilots disappearing from Ellens Air Base in Idaho, an enigmatic man warns him not to look into because the military won't tolerate an FBI investigation. Mulder ignores him so he and Scully go to Idaho and learn that the Air Force may be using planes with alien technology in them. Vehicles so advanced that the Human body can't take it and the missing pilots were wash-outs who had to have their memories altered. Mulder gets too close to all of this and his memory is altered. Back in DC, the mystery man again meets Mulder and explains his purpose is provide information in service of the truth. He tells Mulder that the aliens have been here for a long time. Mulder refers to him as Deep Throat and it starts a useful partnership where Deep Throat gives whatever information he chooses to give despite clearly knowing far more than he ever tells Mulder and Scully. While he sometimes tips Mulder off during an investigation, he would lie on other occasions. Such as his deliberate misleading of Mulder during their hunt for a UFO downed by an Iraqi fighter jet. While Mulder and Scully's pursuit of information on aliens often is prevented by government or military intervention, their other investigations usually prove more fruitful. Such as their apprehension of Eugene Victor Tooms, a strange mutant and serial killer who would be killed by Mulder after his later release. Their alien investigations had a sudden break due to the fugitive Dr. William Secare. Secare leads a police chase to the waterfront and his shot before jumping into the water. But his body is not recovered. Deep Throat insists that Mulder investigate despite Mulder not knowing what it is he should be looking for. After Dr. Terrance Allen Berube is questioned by Scully and Mulder about why his car was being used by Secare, Berube is murdered. Though staged to look like a suicide, looking around at his trashed laboratory, Mulder knows it must have been murder given the man's obsession with his work and maintaining an immaculate lab. Mulder finds an erlenmeyer flask with the label "Purity Control" and gives it to Scully to check out, while he searches Berube's house. Mulder pretends to be Berube when Secare calls Berube's home but fails to get Secare's location before he collapses at a pay phone. He follows another lead taking him to a storage facility where he finds five tanks with men suspended in liquid. And sixth empty tank. Elsewhere, Scully is being told by Dr. Anne Carpenter that the contents of the flask are extraterrestrial due to extra base pairs. When Mulder leaves the storage facility, he is chased by men in black but he evades them. Mulder and Scully visit the storage facility the next day and it is just an empty room. Deep Throat shows up and reveals that Berube was performing gene therapy on terminally ill patients using alien viruses, transforming them into alien human hybrids. This was going too far with the work and they ordered the hybrids destroyed, but Berube had included his dying friend Dr. Secare as one of patients and helped him escape. Deep Throat hadn't told them this earlier because he didn't realize the clean-up team would be this quick. He urges them to get whatever evidence they can to expose the truth of what he revealed to them. Otherwise it is just a story. Mulder finds Dr. Secare but the man is shot to death by one of the clean-up team. The toxic fumes from Secare's now alien body chemistry blinds Mulder. Scully learns that Carpenter and her whole family were killed in a car crash and the flask is surely missing. Deep Throat helps Scully obtain an alien embryo to trade for Mulder. Deep Throat makes the exchange but is shot and left for dead. His last words to Scully are, "Trust no one." Weeks after this the X-Files are shut down. Episodes Episodes marked with a double dagger (‡) are episodes in the series' alien mythology arc. Cast Main cast *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder (24/24 episodes) *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully (24/24 episodes) Recurring cast *Jerry Hardin as Deep Throat (7/24 episodes) *William B. Davis as Cigarette Smoking Man (4/24 episodes) *Charles Cioffi as Division Chief Scott Blevins (2/24 episodes) *Doug Hutchison as Eugene Victor Tooms (2/24 episodes) *Henry Beckman as Detective Frank Briggs (2/24 episodes) *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner (1/24 episodes) *Dean Haglund as Richard Langly (1/24 episodes) *Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike (1/24 episodes) *Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers (1/24 episodes) Background Information *With the exception of "Ice", all episodes were initially broadcast on a Friday. Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Mulder & Scully= X-files-s1-mulderscully-promo1.jpg X-files-s1-mulderscully-promo2.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-anderson-scully-promo3.jpg X-files-s1-mulderscully-promo4.jpg X-files-s1-mulderscully-promo5.jpg X-files-s1-mulderscully-promo6.jpg X-files-s1-mulderscully-promo7.jpg X-files-s1-mulderscully-promo8.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-anderson-scullypromo9.jpg |-|Promotional Mulder= X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-promo1.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-promo2.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-promo3.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-promo4.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-promo5.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-promo6.jpg X-files-s1-duchovny-mulder-promo7.jpg |-|Promotional Scully= X-files-s1-anderson-scully-promo1.jpg X-files-s1-anderson-scully-promo2.jpg X-files-s1-anderson-scully-promo3.jpg External links Category:Seasons TXF episodes Category:TXF Seasons Category:TXF Season 1